


寒夜热梦（Fever Dream）

by MariaWhite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blanket Fic, Explicit Language, First Time, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Suspense
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWhite/pseuds/MariaWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一次本应是常规的侦察任务中，苏鲁犯了一个可能是致命的错误。</p>
            </blockquote>





	寒夜热梦（Fever Dream）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fever Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346058) by [fairhearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairhearing/pseuds/fairhearing). 



> 首先不知道作为一个只看了09和13年电影，只在随缘和AO3上看了几个短篇就对ST磨刀霍霍的人在这里发文会不会被批……  
> 但是看了两部电影真的觉得全员都特别萌，然后在ask上面看到了ST语C组里面的苏鲁和契科夫（皮下应该都是@開皇人 GN吧？）觉得实在是太萌了，两只的互动又温暖又甜蜜，实在是想让人好好地写一篇虐文。但是因为我只看过两部电影，对原作设定的了解还不够，再加上个人写作功力实在有限，只好到AO3上面去发掘了。于是就正好遇到了这篇文，恰恰是我喜欢的甜虐交加的类型，传达的情感也正好是我希望传达的那种，感觉被这篇文深深地戳中了，于是便决心翻译一下这篇文，即使在ST Fandom经验不足的情况下。还请大家多多包涵，多多指教，尤其是ST圈的前辈们！  
> 翻译这篇文也是为了解决一下现在ST圈Chulu文奇缺的状况……自己动手丰衣足食大家快来夸奖我是翻文小能手！！！

“苏鲁呼叫企业号！”

暴风雪变得变得如此猛烈以至于苏鲁在风的哀嚎之中甚至听不到自己的声音。他再次尝试，试图用下巴挡住通讯器，而当他的手臂忙着的时候，这并不是一件容易的事情。“企业号，这里是苏鲁，听到我说话没有！”

狂风稍停了一下，其间苏鲁听到微弱的声音：“……听到你说话了，上尉，重复，我们 _在_ 听你说话，你能听到我们吗？”

“呃，其实听不到，”苏鲁答道。“不过我找到他了，正好在计划时间内。”

传来一声他无法听到的回应。                                  

“什么？”

“他的状态，”一个新的声音在苏鲁耳中回荡，苏鲁感激万分地听出是麦考伊。“少尉的 _状态_ 怎么样，伙计？”

苏鲁蹲下身来，一条腿的膝盖跪在雪丘上，在砭骨的寒风中只穿着他的标准制服。他向下看了看自己怀里颤抖着的契科夫，穿着苏鲁自己的风雪大衣。

“冰冷，”苏鲁喊着回答，“但是没缺胳膊少腿。把我们从这弄出去吧？”

“……我在搞着呢，伙计……气干扰……无法传输过来……压力在变化……尝试超行星际……”

“好吧，什么，不，让麦考伊回来。”

突然出现了一个新的声音，大声而清晰。

“苏鲁，”不是麦考伊，然而是第二好的——柯克。

“在，先生。”

“斯科蒂在这雪暴里没法把你们传送上来。”

“本该猜到的。”

“史波克认为十二小时后就会停止。你们能找到地方过夜吗？”

“呃，”苏鲁眯着眼睛，试图从横扫整个大陆的雪暴造成的一片白茫中看出点什么来。“有建议吗？”

“我们在你南边大约两百千米发现一处人造结构。大部分是钢结构，墙有几米厚。没有生命形式。”

“两 _百_ 千米？”苏鲁问道，尽管牙齿咯咯作响，他还是设法结结巴巴地说道。

“斯科蒂说他可以把你们移动到那里——那是在什么限制范围之内的。呆在原地给我们几分钟时间，行不行？”

“了解，”苏鲁说，放下心来。他关掉通讯器，把它放回皮带上原来的位置。

“来吧，我们得离开这里，”他站起来，宣告道，拖着契科夫。

“嗯嗯，光，我累死了，”契科夫靠在苏鲁的胸膛上闭着眼睛说着。

“我知道，”苏鲁把风雪大衣带泛温度衬里的兜帽在契科夫的头上扣得更加暖和舒适，“快了，我保证，然后我们就能休息了。”

“我想睡觉。”

“我知道，孩子。老天知道你该睡觉。就等几分钟，我们快到了。”

苏鲁颤抖着等待着，把契科夫搂得更紧了，这时风又大了起来。

苏鲁没料到的是，契科夫在他的臂弯里扭动起来。

“呜啊，对不起，”苏鲁说，把契科夫拖回到原位。

但是契科夫推着他。他似乎在试图逃脱苏鲁的紧抱。

“帕维尔，你在做什么？”

“我想躺下。”

“躺在 _雪_ 里？”

“是啊，雪很软。”

“也很冷。”

“我不冷，”契科夫口齿不清地答道。他的脸上挂着一个小小的微笑，“寒冷是我们俄国人编出来的。”他仍在试图脱离苏鲁的怀抱。

“是啊，是啊，我知道。好了，别这样。”

“就打个盹，光。”

“就等一分钟，帕维尔，好了，”苏鲁说，感到十分疲惫，寒彻骨髓，而且非常恼怒。尽管他们两个在企业号上度过的四个月来已经成为了密友，而且苏鲁已经习惯——甚至开始喜爱——契科夫接连不断的古怪而可笑的举动，但这显然对于他们来说很不合时宜。

万幸的是，下一个瞬间，他们周围的雪地迅速地闪烁了一下，然后天空似乎在他的眼前像白色的窗帘般退散，露出了黑色的金属墙和水泥地板。

斯科蒂做到了。他们……在什么东西的里面。

苏鲁仍然抱着契科夫，听着外面嚎叫的风。他在这接近黑暗的地方几乎看不出自己呼出的白气。最后他放纵自己最后全身抖了一阵。

“操，”他说，“操，真冷。哟。好吧。”

苏鲁跪下来把契科夫放在极其冰冷的地板上，但只是几分钟。反正契科夫仍然全身包裹在他的风雪大衣里，而这件大衣穿在契科夫身上比穿在苏鲁身上要大三倍。苏鲁迅速从皮带里抽出一个光子照明弹，然后在水泥地上敲击了两下。几秒钟后，一个温暖的泛红的光球就照亮了房间，然后苏鲁把照明弹放在自己身边。

然后他取出一个黑方块，大概是PADD的大小，看上去似乎是有图案的塑料制成的。苏鲁退后几步，然后啪地一声掰断方块，发出的声音像挥舞鞭子。矩形似乎在吸收周围的空气，发出一种古怪的冲击的声音，最后它展开，变得蓬松起来，变成一个整洁的黑色一体睡袋，木乃伊形状的那种，有隔热的铺盖卷，底部还有小小的金色的星联舰队的徽章。

苏鲁把睡袋拉开，把契科夫连风雪大衣带靴子一起塞进去。

“现在，”苏鲁对他说，“你得在这里呆到完全暖和过来。明白了吗？”

契科夫埋在枕头里喃喃地说了些什么。

“好，”苏鲁说。他站起来拍拍手上的灰，当他四下张望的时候仍然有点颤抖。

他还没开始组装他带来的小型自热火盆（他开始怀疑这玩意儿在这地方肯定不够用），苏鲁又瞟了一眼看看契科夫怎么样了。至少他看上去不再发抖了。

“你觉得暖和点了吗？”苏鲁问他。

“啊？”

“你还冷不冷？”

契科夫在睡袋里挪动了一下，说了句什么，要么是“不”要么就是“涅特（俄语中‘不’的意思）”，对苏鲁来说哪个都可以。

当他跪下来，开始组装火盆的时候，苏鲁忍不住轻声笑了起来。他有种感觉，克林贡人们一定在奇怪当他们决定抓走帕维尔·安德烈耶维奇·契科夫少尉的时候是怎么想的。

远征队在0800小时被传送下去。契科夫在0950小时被报失踪。1130小时的时候，企业号收到来自行星最南端大陆的克林贡监狱的信息：高兴地微笑着的契科夫，他说他黑进了通讯系统，重新编程了整个安全网络，并且还计划不久后“清空房屋”。几乎正好在1300小时，企业号收到从一个基地传来的遇险信号——苏鲁猜想应该是契科夫随便胡拼乱凑起来的锡纸和边角碎料——在一个离监狱地皮不到三千米远的小山沟里。

苏鲁想，如果不是因为这不合时宜的暴风雪，他和契科夫可能已经回家吃午饭了。

他身后传来纤维的沙沙声。苏鲁回头看去，很惊讶地发现契科夫还醒着，更古怪的是，他正挣扎着脱掉他的黑色背心。风雪大衣和他刮坏的黄色毛线衫制服已经在他身旁的地板上了。

“呃，你在做什么，帕维尔？”苏鲁问道。

“热。”契科夫嘟哝着。

“你热？”苏鲁蹙起眉头，不知道契科夫是不是在开玩笑。他们传送到这里至多四五分钟。“你是什么意思？”

“太热了，”他再次哀鸣起来，就好像他甚至没有听到苏鲁说话。“求求你……我发烧了，太热了。”

苏鲁感到内心的警报响起。契科夫是不是感染了什么东西？在监狱里得了流感之类的，或者某种外星疾病？或者是在雪里？这么快？但是他最多只在外面呆了十到十五分钟。因为基地刚开始发出……

话语在苏鲁的脑海中回荡，像干巴巴的耳语一样安静冰冷。

_我想躺下。_

_在雪里？_

_想睡觉。_

“帕维尔？”片刻后，他说。“帕维尔，你在外面呆了多长时间？”

契科夫没有回答。

恐惧开始在苏鲁的胃中增长，缓慢而阴暗。

“帕维尔，”他说，这次大声了点，“告诉我你在外面呆了多久。”

苏鲁等待着，他渴望着，又一声不耐烦的咕哝，甚至喃喃说出的俄语，就像契科夫在喝得烂醉或半睡眠状态的时候一样。

什么都没有。

苏鲁立刻跪了下去。他的手摸索着光子照明弹。他一能看见，就用一只手拉下睡袋的两条拉锁，然后拉起睡袋。

契科夫躺着，完全一动不动，脸埋在枕头里，眼睛还睁着——只是一条小缝，空洞地瞪着，目中空无一物。他的皮肤惨白。不是那种当有人感到震惊或生病时的苍白皮肤；苏鲁从来没有见过谁的皮肤能这么惨白，就像白纸或者外面的白雪一样。

有五六秒，苏鲁完全无法移动。然后他体内的联邦舰队部分接管了他的身体。

_体温过低的治疗——首先检查生命体征以确定病情。_

苏鲁把照明弹放在地板上，冲上前去。右手手指放在颈静脉上，左手掌轻轻放在胸口。没错，他的皮肤是很冷，保持平静，一次一步。脉搏很难找，但是——还有。微弱。呼吸也是一样。心跳很快，有点不规则。

_体温过低第二阶段的特征：颤抖变得更加剧烈。血压升高，心脏病突发风险增大。需要立即治疗。_

等等，颤抖。契科夫之前就没颤抖过。苏鲁再次检查了一下。不：没有颤抖。根本没有动作。

_体温过低第三阶段的特征：不自主体温维持停止。无法自行恢复稳态。主要器官功能衰竭至停止，直至临床死亡。_

苏鲁在想到最后之前已经把契科夫扒光了。他的身体似乎无需大脑控制就能自行运转，就像他和契科夫在舵手席，手在控制台上运动如飞的时候。他立刻站了起来，没有迟疑一秒，就迅速，没有任何停顿地脱起自己的衣服。腰带、毛线衫、背心、短裤、内裤，还有袜子，然后他就在契科夫身边躺下来，让他和自己从头到脚紧密贴合在一起，用睡袋把他们两个包裹起来，把他们完全封在里面，除了头顶的一个小口。

他开始用手揉搓起契科夫的全身每一处，后背，肩膀，手臂，双手，拉起他的腿揉搓着他的大腿和小腿。 _持续加温和末梢血液循环是_ ——苏鲁调整了一下契科夫的姿势，使得他的胸部和腹部和他自己的贴在一起—— _维持患者重要器官机能最重要的部分_ 。

“帕维尔，”他对着黑暗开口，“动一动。动动你的手臂。”

契科夫沉默着。

“帕维尔。听我说。嘿。”苏鲁用手捧住契科夫的脸，“帕维尔。动一动。”

苏鲁挪下去抓住他的手臂。契科夫的头虚弱地耷拉了下来。

“帕维尔，”他重复道，这一次更加急迫。“帕维尔。 _契科夫_ 。少尉！”

契科夫微弱地痉挛了一下。

“少尉！”苏鲁向契科夫的耳朵吼着。他感到他肩头有两片唇微弱地颤抖着。

“动起来，少尉，你得动起来，”他把契科夫的头抬起来，“听我说，少尉。”

契科夫发出了一点痛苦的声音。

“那就对了。”苏鲁又开始揉搓起他的手臂，“加油，少尉，动起来。”

“嗯嗯。热。”

“不，你的身体在愚弄你，一点也不热，很冷。现在动动，帕维尔。”

契科夫没有回答。他又安静了。

“少尉，”苏鲁绝望地说，然后喊道，“少尉！”然后他的声音破碎了，因为他甚至在也感觉不到契科夫在他耳边的微弱呼吸了。

苏鲁紧闭双眼，强忍住泪水。“加油，帕维尔，加油，”他激动地，下意识地说，用手捧起契科夫的面颊，贴在他的脸上低语着，就好像他呼吸的暖意能够做到某种其他一切所没有做到的事情一样。“加油，帕维尔，加油，宝贝，加油。”贴在他的眼睛上，贴在他的嘴上。“求你了，加油，求你了，求你了，帕维尔，求你。”

契科夫的嘴唇在他的嘴唇上面动了动。

“就是这样，加油。”他仍然在低语，贴在帕维尔的面颊和太阳穴上呼出温暖的热气，“加油，宝贝，加油，宝贝，求求你。”

契科夫再次轻轻歪了歪头，使得自己的嘴再次擦过苏鲁的嘴。

“好，这就对了，像这样。”再一次，他的双唇，增加了一点压力，就贴在他的嘴角，这样契科夫就得一直挪动来跟随他，“就像这样，加油。”现在他的嘴贴在他的脖子上，而契科夫在悄声说着什么。现在他握住契科夫的双手，吻着他的手指，而契科夫正吻过苏鲁的眉毛，试图再次找到他的双唇。

“那就对了，那就对了，”然后苏鲁开始张着嘴亲吻着他的整个面庞，呼出温暖的气。契科夫小小地喘洗了一下，然后身体稍微拱起，然后开始轻微颤抖。“就像这样，“然后契科夫又颤抖了一下，接着他开始连续地颤抖，贴在苏鲁脸上呼吸更加明显了。

这是突然开始的。

契科夫发出一阵带着喉音的喊叫，然后开始剧烈地颤抖，在苏鲁的臂弯间猛烈地扭动着。他完全蜷缩起来，紧贴着苏鲁的身体，埋在他的肩头哼着，牙齿不断地咯咯作响。苏鲁只是紧抓着他不放，悄声埋在契科夫的发间说着“这就对了，这就对了，”一遍一遍再一遍。

最糟的时刻大约十五分钟后就已经过去了——这段时间苏鲁担心契科夫可能会因为这突然发作的强烈颤抖而被自己的舌头呛到。但是他花了很长，很长时间才挺直颤抖，他的颤抖减弱地非常慢。苏鲁不断地揉搓着他的身体，特别是手脚，检查他的脉搏和呼吸，强忍住不哭出来。他不断调整睡袋的开口，不确定契科夫会不会暖和过来太快结果使得自己的系统休克——或诸如此类的事情。奇怪的是，所有他几小时前记得那么清楚的星际舰队急救知识他现在似乎都想不起来了。

他的两根手指仍然放在契科夫的手腕上，数着秒数，然后他意识到最后一下颤抖已经是有一段时间以前了。

他慢慢拉开睡袋的拉链——只是他头部周围的，而不是契科夫——然后抬起头来。

他立刻因为寒冷瑟缩起来。房间里仍然很冷，或者只是因为睡袋里包裹着他们的温暖而显得很冷，而且房间里如此黑暗，苏鲁甚至看不出他呼出的白气。在这无月的行星上，白昼已经变成黑夜，而苏鲁已经把他的通讯器和相位器用衣服盖了起来，这样甚至它们通常发出的幽灵般的LED灯光都被笼罩在黑暗中。

苏鲁呼吸着冰凉的空气，注视着虚无。他甚至记不得以前什么时候在这样真正，完全的黑暗中度过。但是有件事很奇怪。他几乎感到他和契科夫身上散发出来的热度，它能够感受到的放射进他的皮肤和周围的黑暗中的热度，本身就是一种光明。

他几乎能够看得到：他们两个是核心，产生一种缓慢，稳定，螺旋状的暖意，在这寒夜里像余烬一样照亮着他们。在这漆黑的房间里，在这绝对零度中死寂的行星上，他和契科夫的心脏一起跳动着的这片小小空间就像是最不可能的奇迹，最脆弱的奇迹。

苏鲁意识到自己在哭。

他很惊讶。不是因为他在哭：他一直在等待着自己哭出来（他是吓到了，他漠不关心地对自己说，几乎就像他在给别人做出诊断一样）。而是因为他以前从未这样哭过。泪水似乎从他体内流出，没有啜泣或是喘息，只有两条温暖的水迹经过他的太阳穴流下，顺着他的脸流下，在他的嘴里咸咸的，一道接着一道。一次再一次。他缓缓地呼吸，试着让它发生，当他的面颊变得太湿，因寒冷而麻木的时候偶尔揉搓一下自己的脸。

当他哭完了，苏鲁蒙住自己的眼睛，只是为了感受眼皮上的压力，颤抖着呼出一口长气。没错。很清楚的是，契科夫再也不会被允许这样做了。契科夫还活着，睡着了，身上很暖和，靠在苏鲁的胸膛上缓慢而低沉地呼吸着。

苏鲁又把头缩回到睡袋里。他当然看不见契科夫，但是一波一波从他身上放射出来的温暖清楚地描摹出他身体和皮肤的轮廓。苏鲁感受着一切，闭上眼睛，聆听着契科夫的呼吸声。

一分钟后他就会起床，穿衣服，给契科夫喝水，向企业号报道。他会做所有这些事情。他太累了，觉得自己完全被榨干了，但是他过一分钟就会做所有这些，但苏鲁在沉入梦乡之前甚至无法动一动他的脑袋。

* * *

 

他是回答着一个问题醒过来的。

至少，这个问题的答案刚刚在他嘴唇上形成。苏鲁实际上根本什么也没说。部分是因为他忘记了问题是什么；部分是因为他根本就不记得他一开始有没有理解这个问题。部分是因为有人在亲吻他。

里面很暖和，而有人在亲吻他，他想道。他并不确定，因为他唇上的压力如此柔软炙热，几乎可能是苏鲁自己的嘴，只是他睡眠之中沉默的低语的感官记忆。但随后他听到那个问题又被悄声说了出来，紧贴着他的嘴。

苏鲁睁开眼睛，看到的是完全的黑暗。但是他并未感到惊恐和担心。不管他在哪里，他都感到非常温暖，非常平静，然而内心却悸动着，就好像这里肯定就是他应该在的地方。然后有人靠在他身上移动，重量和触碰，以及他的气味。当然，是帕维尔。

然后苏鲁想起了他在哪里。

契科夫甚至没有注意到苏鲁在他身下完全静止了。他呆在他原来的地方，投入到苏鲁的怀抱中，他的手在苏鲁的胸膛上，缓慢地，做梦般地，不慌不忙地亲吻着他的全身。他对着苏鲁的脖子悄声说了些什么，就对着他的脉点，然后苏鲁的唇瓣便不自觉地分开了。

他在用俄语说着什么；苏鲁听不懂。契科夫睡着了，在做梦。他一定是这样的。

“什么，光？”契科夫在他耳边喃喃道。

苏鲁大张着嘴吸进一口气。

他得阻止这个，阻止这个是他的责任。契科夫已经醒了，而且很迷惑，而且全身都很温暖，温暖而平静，他的皮肤和苏鲁的一样热，而他们中间什么都没有。苏鲁得阻止这个，但是不知怎的他想，不知怎的他确信，如果他说了什么，做了什么，动一下或者发出任何声音，契科夫就会突然从这不可能的停滞的一秒钟惊醒过来，四下破碎开来，碎成一千片冰冷的碎片，而苏鲁永远也不可能把他的碎片拼合到一起去。

于是他便在这一刻保持全然的安静。契科夫贴在他身上，贴在他嘴上耳语，让他吞咽进他的话语，然后舔舐着他，如此放松，如此鲜活。他甚至在契科夫开始用臀部轻松而甜蜜地磨蹭着他的时候也没有动，在他们的阳具互相磨蹭着的时候也没有喘息或哀鸣，让契科夫对着他的胸膛呢喃。

这就是正在发生的事情。这正是把苏鲁控制住的事情，他不得不做的就是让它发生。这就像是之前。这完全就像是之前，只是现在契科夫是那个四下抚摸着他的人，契科夫是那个对他讲话的人，契科夫是那个一次又一次地以一种类似于慢动作的颤抖的节奏弓向他的人。

当苏鲁的阳具滑到契科夫的腿间的时候，他试图平抑他迅速的吸气，这摩擦实在是让人难以禁受。但是契科夫只是埋在他的发间悄声说了些什么，然后更深地摇晃着，直到苏鲁开始达到顶峰，他强迫自己把喊叫声压抑成悄声的喘息，用手指绝望地攥紧了身下的布料以保持静止。

契科夫一直保持着稳定——臀部同样的稳定的摇晃，在苏鲁皮肤上同样的张着嘴的吻，同样的似乎在水下的缓慢——甚至当他也达到顶峰时也是如此，随着五下缓慢的悸动，五下安静的喘息，把他的精华洒在苏鲁的胸膛之上。

事后苏鲁定在原地一动不动。

他睁着眼睛在黑暗中倾听着契科夫微小而满足的喃喃声，印在苏鲁皮肤上的最后几下炙热，困倦的吻，然后他便叹了口气，安定下来，呼吸减慢，胸膛在苏鲁的胸膛上面稳定地起伏着。不久他就安稳地睡去了。

苏鲁仍然不敢动，很长时间它都不敢动。整个房间似乎都共享着他的震惊——空气如此凝滞，似乎它本身一直在因为刚刚发生的事情而难以置信地屏住了呼吸。但并非如此，还有契科夫，他仍然睡在他身上，身体随着苏鲁的呼吸而起伏着，而苏鲁仍然能够感觉到被他们的皮肤温暖的粘湿液体在他们的身体之间。

不久苏鲁就意识到他能在黑暗中辨认出昏暗的形状了。

他最轻微地挪动了下脑袋，从肩头望出去。钢制的仓库门下的裂缝中露出一线细细的蓝白色光芒——外星黎明的第一缕阳光。暴风雪结束了。

苏鲁所意识到的事情终于打破了他之前所中的不管是什么魔咒。他不想离开契科夫——永远都不想再离开他——但是契科夫醒来发现这种情况——或更糟，企业号把他们两个像这样传送上去——的念头，想想就让人毛骨悚然。他可以下次再想刚刚发生的事情有多么不可能。现在有更重要的事情要考虑。

他极其小心翼翼地从契科夫的身下挪出来，从睡袋里挪出来，一次一条肢体。契科夫连动都没动。门下的光柱已经足够明亮，苏鲁几乎可以看到他了：他的身体在睡梦中完全放松，他张着的嘴是贴在枕头上的一条黑缝。苏鲁不得不忍住用一根指尖理顺契科夫的头发耳朵旁边卷起一点点的地方的冲动。

他没有这样做，而是把背心从地上拾起来，清理了一下肚子上的精液。然后他小心翼翼地别过目光，把手伸进睡袋，把契科夫肚子上的精液也清理干净。他同样小心翼翼地把契科夫的短内裤从他腿上拉起来，当他不得不抬起他的臀部的时候，他畏缩了一下，但是契科夫睡得很沉，此刻正轻柔地打着鼾。

苏鲁用颤抖的双手穿上衣服——使他的双手颤抖的不仅仅是寒冷。他知道他应该在试图思索这天早上和前一天晚上发生的事情——试图理解这件事全部的意义——但是他过度疲劳的头脑终于受够了，令他感激万分地进入了一片空白的状态。他所能记得的下一件事情就是斯科蒂的声音穿透他的通讯器的静电声，问他他们是否准备好传送上来。

* * *

 

尽管他所有的生理指标检查结果都很正常，麦考伊医生仍然要求他严格卧床休息三天，而契科夫已经很无聊了。

他认真地执行着医生保暖的要求，在铺位上裹着四层毯子，平静地啜饮着查佩尔护士每几小时就过来续杯的热腾腾的药草茶。斯科蒂在这天早些时候慷慨地上传了他所有三千多套电脑游戏，其中一个就在他的控制数据板上暂停着，但契科夫根本没瞥它一眼就把它放下了。

他闭上眼睛，再次想起光来。

当他在医务室眨着视线模糊的双眼醒过来，看到柯克和麦考伊分别带着安心和轻微的恼怒俯视着他之后，契科夫不得不从他们那里了解到发生了什么——他的通讯装置遭受了大气延迟，他在企业号终于接收到了他的遇险信号之前在比北极还要砭骨的严寒中停留了四十五分钟，而苏鲁正好及时赶来救他。契科夫本人对此没有任何记忆{他能回忆起来的最后一件事就是从克林贡监狱的一个小小的地下窗口中挤出来，用手臂小心地保护着他的发信装置——但是在他体温过低导致的无意识状态中的某个时刻，他做了一个关于苏鲁的梦。

他并不是刚开始做这种梦。契科夫在任务开始后的第一个星期就开始梦见苏鲁，而这些梦随着他和苏鲁的关系变得更亲密，也变得越来越经常，越来越激烈。但是他从来没做过像这样的梦。他几乎能够感受到皮肤在皮肤上滑动的炙热感觉，缓缓铺陈开来的愉悦，以及到处都是苏鲁的感觉，一切都黑暗静谧而温暖，带着他的气息。

契科夫很高兴医生允许他洗澡，因为那会是他从医务室出来后首先去的地方。他几乎来不及打开热水的开关，就把自己悸动的阳具握在手里，咬着自己的嘴唇，闭着眼睛，几秒钟后就随着一声与其说是愉悦，不如说几乎是惊讶的喘息达到了顶峰。之后他停留在原地，半倒半撑着瓷砖，在他回忆着他能记得的那个梦的每一个细节的时候，让热水从他的背上流过。

他在那之后又冲了两个澡，而且还在考虑冲第三个。他让他的手滑入他内裤的松紧带，想着苏鲁的阳物炙热的形状贴合在他自己的上面，坚挺的肌肉在他的手下挪动的感觉。

门铃响了。

“哦！”契科夫把手猛地从毯子底下抽出来。他眨着眼看了门一秒。“哦。我是说，请进。”

苏鲁进了屋，看上去很小心。

“光！”契科夫高兴地说，从床上坐了起来。他忍不住露齿而笑，也无法抑制住他能感到的正在悄悄爬上他面颊的红晕。

“嘿，帕维尔。”苏鲁揉了揉脖子后面。“我是不是打断你什么了？”

“根本没有！请进，请进，坐下！”

苏鲁把书桌椅拽过来。

“我听说你以一种非常戏剧化的方式救了我的命，”当苏鲁坐下时，契科夫笑着说。

“哦。”苏鲁向下看去，害羞地玩着他的一条袖子。他也有点脸红，大部分是在他耳朵尖的部分；契科夫几乎无法忍受他的可爱。“别这样说，根本没什么。只是……是啊。根本没什么。”

“多谦虚的英雄啊。”契科夫开着玩笑。

苏鲁尴尬地笑了，做了个拒绝的手势。“是啊，没错。你觉得怎么样？”他的眼睛游移着与契科夫的目光相交，然后又重新向下看去。

“我觉得很无聊，”契科夫叹道，夸张地伸着腰。“麦考伊医生似乎认为我还有一部分冻着。他可能担心如果我回去工作我会有零件碎掉。”

契科夫看向苏鲁，指望能看到这样的拙劣玩笑得到的通常反映，但是苏鲁连笑都没笑。他仍然在玩弄着袖子，撕咬着自己的嘴角。

“光，”契科夫说，这一次更加温柔了。

苏鲁抬起头来。

“我真的没事。”

“好吧，”苏鲁说，他微微一笑。“很好。”

沉默持续着。

片刻之后，契科夫把腿从毯子下面伸出来。

“我的连袜睡裤，”他试图想个话题。

苏鲁终于笑出声来。

“确实是，”他说，对着他们点了点头，做出一副印象深刻的样子来。

契科夫摆弄着床罩一角，他的头脑迅速运转着，试图想出点别的什么能让苏鲁微笑的事情，能留住他，不让他离开的事情。但在他能够想出来什么之前，苏鲁深深地吸了一口气。

“帕维尔。”

“什么事？”

苏鲁用手抚过自己的脸，然后双手在嘴前交叠。

“我得告诉你一件事，”他悄声说。

契科夫的心脏开始激烈跳动起来。

“什么事？”

“在那颗行星上，”苏鲁说，“他用手理了理头发，看上去极其痛苦。”当你恢复的时候。不像我告诉柯克的那样，有两个睡袋。只有一个。我……得让你暖和过来……”

契科夫只能盯着他看。

苏鲁紧闭双眼。“我们在同一个睡袋里，”他说，“一起。而且我们没有……必须得是皮肤贴着皮肤的接触……”

一种恐惧开始压迫着契科夫的胸膛。

“就是这样。我们。一丝不挂，而且你好像真的没有意识到，然后我觉得你好像是醒了过来，但是我不想打扰你。那是在夜里，而你……在对我说些什么——”

“那是个梦。”契科夫突然想都没想就说。话音刚落，他就意识到了它们的含义，以及他刚刚承认了什么。

但是已经太晚了。

苏鲁缓缓地抬起头，盯着契科夫看。他的嘴张着。

“你，“他咽了一口。”你——还记得？”

契科夫的嘴开开合合，试图回答。但是他连一句话都说不出来，因为苏鲁在那样的看着他。因为他刚刚泄露了自己的秘密。

“我，”他悄声说，眼睛灼热。他的呼吸颤抖了一下，那是流泪的先兆。“我以为……”

苏鲁只是看着他，他脸上的震惊逐渐变成了理解。

“啊，波热莫伊（俄语：我的上帝），”契科夫说，他的声音在说出这句话的时候破碎了，用手捂住面颊。

“帕维尔，”他听到苏鲁说，但是契科夫只是摇摇头，强忍住一声啜泣。

“不，求求你，”他说，他的声音被闷住了。他不能接受苏鲁的怜悯，像这样暴露出来，甚至他的善意也不行——他温柔的理解，还有他会提供的安慰。这些全都是给得了相思病的小契科夫少尉准备的，他如此可怜而绝望地渴望苏鲁的触碰，以至于他第一次得到机会就在苏鲁全身磨蹭，说服自己这只是个春梦，一个成真的幻想。

“嘿，”他听到苏鲁轻声说，“没关系，我——”

“求求你！”契科夫在十指后面发出一声呻吟。他无法忍受——他几乎能看得到，苏鲁可能担心地瑟缩着，试图安慰他面前这弱小的，啜泣着的麻烦家伙： _可怜的孩子。_ “求你了，光，求求你走吧，求求你走吧。”

随后的沉默中，契科夫尽可能无声地哭泣着，品尝着流进嘴里的咸涩泪水。他能够感到苏鲁注视着他，就像是放大镜聚焦后的光一样强烈，使人畏缩。

终于他听到苏鲁站起来的时候椅子挪动的声音。

“电脑，”契科夫听到他说，“把窗口透明度降低到百分之零。”

契科夫在双手后面眨了眨眼睛。

有那么一秒他很确定自己听错了苏鲁——但随后电脑发出了哔的确认声。

“还有灯光，”苏鲁说，然后契科夫透过指缝看到房间立刻变得一片漆黑。

他从来没有在如此全然的黑暗当中停留过。通常能让星光照耀进来的窗户此刻完全是乳白色，应急灯也被关闭了，甚至墙上的控制台上小小的表示状态的红色绿色的小灯也被关闭了。契科夫眨着眼，喘息着，注视着黑暗的房间，恐惧而不确定，奇怪苏鲁想做什么。但不知怎么的他感到这样也更加安全了——被保护了。好像被茧包裹起来一样。现在没有人能够看见这流满热泪的面孔了，甚至他自己也看不见。

他感到有人在他旁边坐下的时候床垫起伏了一下。

“帕维尔，”苏鲁温柔地说。

契科夫没有回答。他只是一直呼吸着，眼睛大睁着，手放在嗓子眼处。

“请不要害怕，或是——或是感到不安。”苏鲁的声音如此小，在黑暗中喃喃道。“我们可以忘记这件事，如果那是你想要的话，但是。帕维尔，我不想忘记这件事。”

契科夫感到面颊上有最轻微的温暖的触感。他知道那是什么：苏鲁的手，向他伸过来，那是他在灯光熄灭之前看到的最后一样东西。他的手指离离契科夫的皮肤只有一丝呼吸那么远，放射出温柔的热度，在黑暗中描摹出他们的身形。

“我也很害怕，”苏鲁悄声说。“但是我想记住这件事。在行星表面，当我找到你，而你几乎……帕维尔，当我想到……当你……”

他的声音破碎了，顿了一下，然后契科夫甚至没有思考，甚至没有犹豫。他在黑暗的房间中呼吸着，然后抬起手抓住苏鲁的手，轻轻把它贴在自己的面颊上。

他们在此之后根本无需言语。当契科夫接受了他的触碰，睫毛轻刷着苏鲁的皮肤的时候，苏鲁发出一声轻柔的，颤抖着的叹息；尽管这是不可能的，但是对契科夫来说当他闭上眼睛的时候，当苏鲁的体重小心地贴近的时候，房间再也不像这样黑暗了。他们这样能够看得如此清晰。他们的目光能够深入彼此的灵魂，这样当苏鲁把契科夫拥入他温暖的怀抱的时候他甚至不需要问，而契科夫把脸埋进苏鲁胸膛柔软的热度的时候甚至没有脸红。

之后他们会对彼此低语，悄悄的提问和悄悄的表白，持续整个漫长的夜晚。可能会有犹疑和不确定，就像黑暗消失后的最初几分钟里空气中的寒意。但是现在他们只需要感受这一切，只需要看到这一切——他们彼此呼吸的声音，以及彼此皮肤的热度。


End file.
